Torn
by TranscraftFan12
Summary: What is wrong with me? Am I an Autobot? Or... a Decepticon? I was told I was reprogrammed by Shockwave. Both Megatron and Ironhide claim I'm their femling. I can't tell who's telling the truth! I have two sets of memories: one with Ironhide and one with Megatron. I know one set is fabricated, but I can't tell the truth from the lies! My spark is being ripped in two! Why me?


Steelshot was just a normal Cybertronian, or so she thought. She was fighting alongside the Autobots with her Opi Ironhide when it happened. One battle was going badly for the Autobots. Optimus Prime, their leader, had been ambushed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Steelshot and Ironhide were the first two on the scene to try and rescue him. A number of Autobots came along after, but it was far too late. A grenade had gone off, and Ironhide was the only left standing and only just. He fell to his knees, his armor full of shrapnel as Ratchet, the CMO for the Autobots, rushed to his side. Steelshot and Optimus were nowhere to be seen. Ironhide just looked off into the distance as Ratchet tried to stabilize him."Steel... not my femling," he muttered as he fell offline. A femme was nearby and heard what he said. She felt like her spark was breaking. She was Chromia, sparkmate to Ironhide and Danni to Steelshot. Another femme beside her brought her into a hug. Jazz, the SIC of the Autobots, looked towards where the Decepticons had retreated to. "They took 'em," he said. "I will kill every dirty 'Con until I get her back!" Chromia yelled. The femme holding her, Arcee, kept a servo on her shoulder to hold her back. "Chromia, we don't know where they've gotten to by now. For all we know, they took her and then executed her, dumping her body," she said. "They haven't! I feel her bond still!" Chromia yelled, tears starting to make tracks down her cheekplates. Arcee vented and tightened her servo on her shoulder. "Sis, they're long gone. We'll have to find them later," she said. Chromia fell to her knees and just sobbed. Ratchet vented in a sigh as he continued to repair Ironhide. The Autobots pulled back to their base. Jazz had to take control as leader until a rescue could be mounted to find Optimus and Steelshot. Jazz just watched Chromia as she came to realize her femling might be lost. Ironhide took it harder. He spent cycle after cycle in the training rooms, endlessly beating up simulated versions of Megatron. He aimed to find him and kill him to get Steelshot back, even if it cost him his spark.

Steelshot wasn't sure what was going on when she onlined again. Her entire frame hurt and it felt like thousands of tiny pieces were jabbing her everywhere. Her optics onlined and she tried to sit up, only to find she was restrained to a table by five lasers. "W-What?!" she cried in surprise. She struggled against the bonds, but the lasers were too strong for her to break. She growled in defeat as she heard pedesteps coming closer. Two mechs came into her vision, one she recognized easily and the other unknown to her. 'Boy is he ugly!' she thought to herself as she saw his cyclopes optic. "Fantastic. You're online. We can begin now," the one optic mech said. "Start what? What are you going to do to me?" Steelshot asked, slightly scared now. Megatron laughed manically. "You'll be a new bot when you online again. You will never remember who you really are," he said. "Fat chance, Megacreep! I'll always remember who I am! I am Steelshot, femling of Ironhide and Chromia of the Autobots! I am a loyal soldier under Optimus Prime!" she yelled. "You won't remember any of that after your reprogramming," the freaky mech said. "Reprogramming?! What?!" Steelshot cried, getting a little panicky. "You will no longer be the Autobot you know yourself to be. You'll be a loyal Decepticon warrior," Megatron said, grinning evilly. "I will never forget who I really am," Steelshot said bravely. "Hightly unlikely. Now, prepare for the pain," the one optic mech said, starting. Steelshot screamed in pain as her entire frame was changed and new programming was put in. The freaky mech was extremely cruel and brought her back online every time she offlined from the pain. She was finally changed completely and the new programming took affect.

Megatron stood back as Shockwave let her off the table. The femme looked towards Megatron. "Opi, were those restraints really necessary?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Yes. You tend to punch me," Shockwave said. "Only because you're a creepy fragger," she said. "Don't be mean to the one who just saved your miserable spark," he said. "Saved me? I doubt it. I'm far too stubborn to die. Those slagging Autobots have a few good fighters among them," she said, cocking an optic ridge. Megatron grinned. "Now then, Steelstorm. You have training you need to complete," he said. Steelstorm put her servos behind her helm. "Better get on that. See ya, Opi," she said, heading out of the laboratory. As she disappeared from sight and audio reception, Megatron turned to Shockwave. "She won't ever remember who she really is, will she?" he asked. "Not at all, Megatron. I erased all her previous memories. The only way she could be brought back to her true self is if she was ever examined by Perceptor or Ratchet," Shockwave said. "Good. I'm determined to keep her on our side for as long as possible. She is much too valuable to me," Megatron said, leaving himself. Shockwave picked up a microchip in his only servo. It held all of Steelstorm's real memories. He couldn't crush it without it killing her, so he stored in a locked room only he knew the code to and was protected with a door that couldn't just be blasted down. Satisfied, he turned to work on another project.


End file.
